


Beginning

by EatTheRude12



Category: The Path (TV)
Genre: Blood, Brainwashing, Danger, F/M, Other, Religion, Romance, The Light, Thriller, Violence, sinister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRude12/pseuds/EatTheRude12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using my own character in this one since I feel The Path has no strong female characters. I needed to make one as the TV series itself has a compelling story but it lacks a strong female role.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_‘I was 8 years old when my world came crumbling down around me. My mother had just died and my father was drinking himself silly in the living room. I padded downstairs and stood in the doorway, watching his tears fall onto the family photos that he had in his hand. It had only taken a couple of minutes to turn my bright and happy home to a place of darkness and despair. Without my mother, my father didn’t know how to function. He stood up and I watched him look over at me. He forced a smile upon his face and he slowly made his way to the door. His hand now on my shoulder, I looked up. I didn’t see my father, I saw a man who was just… empty, lifeless. I asked him where Mummy had gone but he just shook his head and grabbed his coat. “Where are you going ?” There was no answer, he just leant down and placed a kiss upon my head. And then….he was gone. I put my shoes and my coat on then ran outside to try and follow him but just as I reached the gate, he had driven off in his car. That was the last time I ever saw my father._

 

_Cold, scared and alone, I went to my neighbor's house and gave a little knock on the door. The Millers were always such lovely people that I hoped they could help me find my father. Mrs Miller looked down at me and smiled, letting me through the door right away. I tried my best to explain what happened and I remember them looking at each other as if they already knew what to do. She took my hand and led me outside, telling me to get in the car. I did as I was told._

 

_Once we arrived, I watched those gates open. I was thinking, where am I ? I had no idea that I was being led into a place….of happiness. The pain in my chest was there but as the years went on, it numbed. This place….changed me, in the best possible way as it will change all of you. Let the light heal you as it did me. Everyone has a past, but it’s what we do with our future that matters the most. We all have our stories and this was mine but I know that my story… **Is** **not over**.’_


	2. Beginning: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued on from the first one I posted. Nothing to warn you about here.  
> I would like to thank my lovely friend Lorna for helping me out with this chapter ! You are the best <3   
> Enjoy !

The sound of clapping surrounded her as she took everyone in. Brown eyes scanned the audience before her but her eyes only stopped on one person. Cal Roberts. He stood, clapping, his eyes fixed on her. That look and the thoughts of her past swirled through her head, like a thick fog.

Ara had first met Cal a couple of days after she had arrived at the compound. Sitting in the corner of the hall, the little girl watched as the other kids ran around, giggling as they did. Steven Meyer, the founder of the Meyerist movement, had tried to explain why she was here however, this had left her with more questions then he could answer.

“Hello..” Jumping a little, she looked up into the blue eyes of a young boy. He was only a little older then her and all of a sudden she felt extremely _nervous_.

“Um, hi.” Voice was quiet as she looked down once more.

“My name is Cal, what’s yours ?” The girl stayed silent for a moment before slowly raising her head.

“Ara….” There wasn’t much more that she could say but that didn’t stop him from continuing. “Its nice to meet you Ara. You wanna come and play tag with me ?”

He was the first child to come up to her in the days since she had been here and it was so…. _nice._

Plucking up the courage, she nodded her head and got down from her seat. The smile on his face was bright and she couldn’t help but smile just a little in return.

_That was the first day of the rest of her life._

 

The years went on but the bond that they shared never faltered. His parents had left just as hers had and even though they were _broken_ , the world didn’t seem so bad with him by her side.

Ara had fit right in with everyone else in the compound. By the age of twenty, she had already gone out into the field to recruit new ‘members’ and by the age of twenty seven, she had reached the 8th Rung on the ladder. She was now a mender, helping the new ‘recruits’ and their families.

And he was there. Every step of the way and eventually their friendship turned into something _stronger_. They had a connection unlike no other.

The brunette dedicated herself to him just as Cal had done the same and their life for a little while was _perfect_.

But unfortunately, _things didn’t stay that way_.

 

A hand on her shoulder had pulled her out of the past and into the world of the present. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Looking to her left, she smiled over at Mary who had an apologetic look on her face. The hand that was on her shoulder had now gone to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Its okay… Um, can you excuse me for a second ?” The blonde nodded.

With that, Ara walked off into the direction of the main hall. Those thoughts were _painful_ and some time alone was what she needed. The problem was, the events of five years ago was something that she just _couldn’t shake_.


	3. The Past: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably going to come in parts. There is nothing to warn you about here.   
> I would like to thank Lorna and Elena for helping me with this chapter ! You are the best !  
> Enjoy.

_ 5 years earlier _

“We are going to help your daughter Mrs Williams. You have come to the right place.” The brunette smiled at the woman and she returned it but it was obvious that both smiles were _forced._

“Thank you so much for all of your help.” Ara nodded and leant forward in her seat just a little.

“That’s no problem but, I am going to have to know more about your daughter before we proceed. I want to give her the best care but I can’t do that until I know more about the problem.” The woman had rung in this morning hoping that the movement would be able to help her drug addicted daughter. Of course, they said yes because it was their job. _To help the helpless._

Mrs Williams nodded her head and was about to speak but before she could, there was a knock on the door. Ara sighed a little before getting up and looking over the woman. “Sorry about this.” With that, she walked over to the door and opened it. “Oh, Nicole. What’s wrong ?”

And there it was, that awful feeling that something _bad had happened._

“I’m sorry to disturb you but you’re going to have to come with me.” Worry was spread across her face and the brunette had a feeling that she knew why.

“It’s Cal, isn’t it ?” The woman hesitated just a little before she slowly nodded her head. Turning on her heel, Ara made her way back into her office again. “Mrs Williams, I am so sorry but I’m going to have to postpone this meeting. Something has come up.”

The woman didn’t look happy and to be honest, she had every right to feel as such. “But my daughter is in need of your help..” Eyes were wide and she looked desperate.

“I am going to get someone else to come in and take over from me. I promised that we would get your daughter back on track and so that is what we are going to do.” Grabbing her phone, she began to text Sarah, her usual stand in. In all honesty, this was not the first time that she has been pulled out of a session and it probably _won’t be the last._

Placing her phone in her jean pocket, she looked over at the woman. “Just wait here, my colleague will be with you shortly.” And with that, Ara walked out of her room and closed the door behind her, Nicole at her side. Making her way down the hall, she picked up the pace.

“How bad is it this time ?” She asked, looking over at the woman beside her. Her face said it all and another sigh was released from her lips.

“He is in the middle of the main field, drinking and stumbling all over the place. He has drawn quite a crowd….” This was the fourth time this week and she had to wonder when it was going to _end_.

Nicole looked over at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself, you are doing everything that you possibly can and more. We are all here for you.”

It was comforting but right now that was not what she needed. She just wanted her fiancé back, the man who was strong and quite frankly, _perfect_. Ever since he had seen his mother a couple of months ago he had been drinking himself silly every single day and Ara had always been there, picking up the pieces.

She had taken him to a psychiatrist, a counsellor and to a hand full of classes but still, he would pick up that bottle and drink until he couldn’t drink anymore. Hell, she had even tried to make him do the 14 days just so she could cut him off from his alcohol but unfortunately, _Cal Roberts was not a man to be forced into anything._

Ara prayed that one day, he would wake up and change with her by his side but it seemed that this day was _never going to come._

Making her way out of the building, she could already see the crowd of people, stood watching something. _Watching him._ Picking up her pace, she pushed her way through the crowd and there he was, stumbling with a bottle in his hand. It was obvious that he had drunk a lot because usually, he was composed even when he was intoxicated.

Now in front of the crowd, she looked at all of them. “Go on, there is nothing to see here. Go back to what you were doing.” Slowly, they all began to leave apart from a certain few, her friends. They knew how difficult he had been recently and having them there gave her a sense of _comfort._ Turning around, she looked at him.

“Cal, come on, let me take you home.” He looked over at her, a huge smile on his face. “I have been waiting for you..” His speech was a little slurred and he slowly made his way over to her. Now, standing a mere inches from the brunette, he put one arm around her waist and tried to pull her in but anger filled her. Grabbing his arm, she began to pull him with her. “No, you are coming home with me, right now.”

The problem with Cal was, he was _stubborn._ “No, I want to stay right here. I have a speech to make..” He was in no fit state to do this and Ara knew that. “You cannot make a speech right now, look at you!” Voice was raised and frustrated tears started to fill her eyes but she furiously blinked them away.

“Come on, let Ara take you home.” Looking over she noticed that Eddie had spoken out. It was obvious that the she was tired and so she was glad that he had stepped in. The male moved closer to the other, hands in his pockets. “You have had enough, it’s time to sleep it off.” He looked over at her before looking at Cal once more.

He stood, blue eyes looking at Eddie then at Ara. He was deciding what to do and she just hoped that he would make the _right choice_.

 “Fine. There is more drink at home anyway.” He drank the rest of the contents of the bottle before chucking it on the grass and slowly making his way over to the parking lot.

Those tears had fallen now and the brunette wiped them away with the back of her hand. She hated crying especially in front of others.

“Do you need me to come with you ?” Looking over at Nicole, she shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I will take him home and make him sleep it off. I will let you know what happens.” With this, she turned around and headed over to her car.

He was waiting there for her, leaning against the car to keep himself up. “Get in.” She unlocked the car and opened the door for him. Thankfully, he got in and closing the door after him, she walked around her car and got into the driver’s seat.

 

The journey home was a quiet one. He tried to talk to her but she stayed silent. He had allowed himself to go too far and she just couldn’t deal with it. After everything they had been through together, she didn’t expect this from him and it hurt like a knife to the heart. She wanted to stick with him through the bad times because at the end of the day, she was going to be his wife. However, this had been going on for months now and she wasn’t sure just how much more she could take.

Once out of the car, she had helped him inside and led him to the sofa. “I am going to make you some coffee.” He sat there, eyes bloodshot. Shaking her head a little, she made her way into the kitchen and put the coffee maker on.

There was a reason why he was like this. Why he had gone _too far_. Ever since he had seen his _mother_ a couple of months back, he had come home with a bottle in his hand. Ara had wanted to go with him but he had insisted that he would be alright. She knew why. He was _embarrassed._ Plus, Brenda didn’t seem to like Ara, not that she cared.

Running a hand through her brown curls, she decided that his mother should not be allowed to get away with this. She had quite literally _ruined their lives._

Filling up the cup with coffee, she put some sugar in and went into the living room. He was still sat there but only now, instead of looking at the ceiling, he was looking at her. “Thank you.”

She placed his cup down and grabbed a blanket. Brown eyes looked over at him and it was obvious that he had realised what he had done. “Lay down.” She instructed and he did what he was told.

Placing the blanket over him, she leant down and kissed him on top of the head. “Get some rest, okay ? I have to go out for a little bit.” As she went to walk away, he leant out and grabbed her hand. “Don’t leave me.”

Stopping in her tracks, she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She knew that he needed her there but this was something that she had to do. Looking behind, she forced a small smile upon her lips. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

After a moment, he nodded his head and let go of her hand. Grabbing her car keys off of the table, she made her way out of the house. She didn’t know what was going to happen with her relationship but she knew one thing. _Debra was not going to get away with it._

 


	4. 5 years ago: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a little warning here, there is some swearing but not much also a little bit of violence although its moderate.   
> Like to thank Lorna and Elena again for their help with this chapter !

The drive was a short one and once the brunette had arrived, she sat in her car a little while. Debra had to know what an impact she had had on her son but Ara wasn't sure that she would even care. All that woman loved was alcohol and cigarettes. Her son's welfare always came last.

Taking a deep breath, she took her keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Something had to be done here and she wasn't exactly sure what that was.

Now on the correct floor, she walked to her door and knocked on it. The older woman sure took her time but finally, she opened the door.

"Oh, its you." Debra was not happy to see her and the feeling was mutual.

"Hello to you too. Can I come in ? Don't worry, I won't be staying long." Not long at all. Ara wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible so she could go and tend to Cal.

She stepped aside and the young woman stepped in. The smell of cigarettes hit her and she shook her head a little.

"So, what do you want ?" Once the door was closed, Cal's mother walked to the table and sat down, picking up her glass and sipping the contents.

Ara didn't even know where to start. Facial expression was neutral as she looked over at her but inside, it was a different story.

"What did you say to Cal when he last came to see you ?" Cutting to the chase was the best way to deal with this. She had a feeling though that her anger was going to boil over before Debra even got a chance to explain.

Those eyes bore into her. It was clear that the woman was drunk and in no mood to be cooperative. "What is it to do with you ? You have taken my son away from me or rather… your cult."

Letting out a sarcastic laugh, she shook her head and walked a little closer to the table. "No, its neither me nor the ‘movement’ that has taken your son away from you. It was you that drove him away. Have you seen the state of yourself ?" She asked, raising her voice a little.

Standing up, Cal's mother held onto the table as she made her way over to Ara. "You come into my house and start having a go at me ? You have no right…"

"I have every fucking right !" Anger was spread across her face. "Do you know what you have done to your son ? He is drinking himself stupid every single day and this was after speaking to you just once.."

The older woman began to speak but the brunette held up her hand. "I don't want to hear one god damn word out of you." Ara had a temper, a bad one at that. "All the bad stuff that happens to Cal, always comes from you, his own mother. You should be ashamed of yourself. He is a shell of the man he used to be!" Those anger filled tears filled her eyes once again but she blinked them back.

"I hate you for what you have done to him. You sit here with your cigarettes and your alcohol because this is the only shit that you care about. Your  _son_  deserves better." The brunette could go on all day but she had to find a stopping point. Cal needed her at home right now.

Debra stood there, staring at Ara for a moment. It was clear that she wasn't happy but she needed to hear it. "Why is he not here, telling me this himself ? Does he get you to come and do his dirty work now ? Or is he just too scared…"

Ara saw red and before she knew it, she had raised her hand and slapped the older woman in the face, hard. She had overstepped the mark and his 'mother' had paid the price. "Don't you dare speak ill of him. You are disgusting and I just hope that one day, Cal will realise this." She stood up straight. "But hey, at least you will still have your drink. Goodbye Debra." The brunette made her way out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

 

Ara had rushed home to make sure Cal was okay but upon arrival, she realised that he had been drinking, yet again. “You went to see my mother, didn’t you ?” He asked, looking up from his drink to her.

It seemed as if Debra had called her son for the first time in months just to tell him that his fiancé had gone to see her. Probably so they would argue, ‘Selfish bitch’ she thought to herself, walking into the living room now. “Yes, I did. But I only did it for you. I couldn’t let her get away with this.”

He stood up, his body language telling her that he definitely wasn’t happy. “Why did you have to do that ? You should have just left her alone..” His voice was growing louder as he got closer to her.

She stood her ground and shook her head. “Are you seriously sticking up for her, after everything she has done to you, to us ?” A shocked expression was sprawled across her face. How in the world could he be having a go at her, the woman who had done everything for him ?

He had that bottle in his hand and she glared at it before looking back up at him. “I am not going to allow you to drink yourself silly… unlike your mother which by the way, doesn’t give a shit whether you are alive or not.” With this, she snatched the bottle off of him and walked into the kitchen, pouring its contents down the sink. What happened next however, scared her more then _anything_.

He snatched the bottle from her and chucked it at the wall before pinning her against the kitchen side. He was extremely rough and she winced a little at the pain that shot through her back. This was unexpected, he had never been violent towards her but there was always a first.

Brown eyes looked up into his darker ones. He put his hands on her arms and gripped them, tight. “You need to stop getting involved all the time. Always sticking your nose in where it’s not wanted. It’s my life and if I want to drink myself to death then I will, do you understand me ?” He was shouting now and her eyes were wide, it was terrifying.

“Let go of me… right now Cal.” Voice was steady and she was trying to not show the pain on her face. She struggled a little but he still didn’t let her go. What had happened to him ? It was like she was staring into the eyes of a different person. It certainly wasn’t the man that she had grown up with well, not anymore anyway.

Ara had to do something. The pain was becoming unbearable now and so there was only one thing she could do. Raising her knee, she made contact with his… ‘special place’ and down he went. Breathing was heavy and she could hear him groaning from the pain. He was now on his knees and quickly, she moved from the side and made her way out into the hallway and up the stairs. The brunette felt unsteady on her feet, her emotions were all over the place and before she knew it, tears began to fall.

Now in their bedroom, she closed the door behind her and locked herself in. Leaning against the door, she slid down it slowly and began to cry uncontrollably. Cal had changed, in the worst way possible. The alcohol had made him into a different person…. A _violent one._ And after everything she had done for him, he had turned on her in the end.

Eyes found the Meyerist symbol on the wall and slowly, she crawled over to her bed and got onto her knees. She wanted to pray but her tears wouldn’t allow her to do this. Ara ran a hand through her curly hair and jumped a little when she heard a knock at the door.

“Let me in… please. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” His words were muffled but she could hear him clear enough. The sadness in his voice was obvious and this only made her tears fall more rapidly. No longer could she put up with this anymore. He had never hurt her until today but now, she knew exactly what he was capable of. After all this time there was only one thing she could do… _let him go._

 


End file.
